


Cose importanti

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absurd, Comedy, M/M, Nonsense, Parody, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo ufficiale Spock sollevò lo sguardo sul medico di bordo, il dottor Leonard McCoy, guardandolo con fare perplesso: non capiva davvero cosa stesse facendo di tanto importante da occupargli gran parte della serata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cose importanti

Il primo ufficiale Spock sollevò lo sguardo sul medico di bordo, il dottor Leonard McCoy, guardandolo con fare perplesso: non capiva davvero cosa stesse facendo di tanto importante da occupargli gran parte della serata. Da ore, infatti, se ne stava chino sul proprio padd intento a scrivere. Spock aveva studiato attentamente i suoi movimenti, cercando di rimanere concentrato mentre Jim lo stuzzicava, baciandolo e lambendogli il collo. Ed era di gran lunga complicato formulare pensieri logici mentre il proprio compagno era visibilmente intenzionato a fare sesso con lui. Nonostante i continui attacchi da parte dell'allupato capitano dell'Enterprise, però, il vulcaniano era riuscito ugualmente a resistere, respingendolo con la sua consueta freddezza. Il primo ufficiale non era però sicuro di riuscire a contrastare ancora Jim "Sveltina" Kirk, considerando soprattutto il fatto che lui per primo aveva voglia di sbatterselo un pochino. Poco gli importava se il suo comportamento poco s'addiceva ad un vulcaniano e ad un ufficiale della Flotta Stellare, era anche per metà terrestre, giusto? Poteva sempre giustificarsi dicendo che il suo lato umano aveva preso il sopravvento! Non sarebbe interessato a nessuno se per caso perdeva la testa e diventava anche lui una macchina del sesso.  
  
Ora però era curioso di sapere che faceva il suo dolcissimo Leo.  
  
Provando a scostarsi da Jim, posò nuovamente lo sguardo sul dottor McCoy.

  
  
«Si può sapere cosa stai facendo, Leonard?» domandò sperando che la sua curiosità venisse soddisfatta.

Bones sollevò il capo guardando Spock stupito.  
  
«Pensavo d'avertelo già detto!» disse il medico scocciato dall'interruzione.  
«Ma io non l'ho ben compreso» spiegò il vulcaniano.  
«Mh, lascialo perdere e scopiamo, Spock» intervenne Kirk provando a spogliare il primo ufficiale.  
«Possibile che non pensi ad altro, tu?» domandò McCoy.  
«Io, Jim Kirk capitano dell'Enterprise, sono costantemente e perennemente eccitato. Guarda che sguardo sensuale...» disse attivando il "flirting mode". «E guarda adesso come ti scopo con gli occhi provando a farti capire che ti tromberei davanti a tutti, mentre ti parlo di tutt'altro fingendo che me ne importi qualcosa».

McCoy roteò gli occhi esasperato, gli pareva di stare in un circo. Jim era costantemente eccitato e in ogni momento libero cercava lui o Spock con lo scopo di rotolarsi tra le lenzuola, il primo ufficiale invece era sempre intento a ragionamenti logici e altre fesserie del genere. Lui sembrava l'unico ad avere un po' di senno, ma sì, sicuramente, lui era il solo ad essere normale.

«Allora che stai facendo?» insistette Spock.  
«Ci sto trovando un nome» trillò entusiasta battendo le mani come un bambino.  
«Nome?» domandò il vulcaniano sollevando un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, ascolta: fantastico trio? O piuttosto, i magici tre? I fantastici tre? Oppure i magnifici, gli straordinari, i favolosi...»  
«Non capisco il motivo per cui dobbiamo avere un nome!» disse mentre Kirk, imperterrito, cercava di infilare una mano nei suoi pantaloni.  
«Ma perché siamo noi tre: Jim l'allupato, Spock quello logico, ma appassionato e Bones che è burbero in apparenza, ma dolce e romantico nel profondo. Tutti scrivono fanfiction su di noi, giusto? Dobbiamo dar loro un nome con cui chiamarci, io dico: "I fantastici tre" rende bene l'idea, non trovi?»

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio e mentre il capitano continuava a torturare il suo orecchio cercando d'arrivare al suo uccello, non poteva non pensare alla faccenda dei nomi.

Era indubbiamente una cosa importante.

 

**Fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> Che Roddenberry mi perdoni!


End file.
